The primary goal of this proposed program is to train young physician- scientists for a full-time academic career in pulmonary research. The emphasis will be placed on developing and cultivating highly qualified trainees, allowing them to acquire the necessary knowledge and skills required to evolve as independent investigators. The research will be conducted under the personal preceptorship of active senior investigators in the departments of Medicine, Pediatrics, Biology, Biochemistry, Pathology or Human Genetics at the University of Utah. The training program utilizes established strengths at the University of genetics and molecular biology while the patient-oriented research is aligned with ongoing investigations in acute lung injury, in particular the Acute Respiratory Distress Syndrome (ARDS). Our research training philosophy is that such training can best be achieved on the basis of the most direct day-to-day interaction between trainees and faculty preceptors who have demonstrated success in preparing individuals for careers in research. A highly conducive environment for a multi- disciplinary approach exists due to the close collaborative ties already developed among various preceptors and evolving associations and collaborations. The preceptorial research training will be supplemented with formal course work, lectures, conferences, seminars, and other pertinent educational modalities in order to prepare the trainees to formulate innovative and meritorious research programs in pulmonary diseases at the conclusion of their training. The proposed preceptors represent a group of active scientists engaged in research in five interrelated thematic areas relevant to lung health and disease. Each preceptor has an NIH-funded productive research program. The thematic areas include: 1) Leukocyte Biology; 2) Vascular Cell Biology; 3) Developmental Biology and Aging; 4) Human Genetic Diseases; and 5) Patient-Oriented Research. We believe the program will enable the trainees to master the complexities of modern biomedical research, and will provide an appreciation for the collaborative interdisciplinary approach required for research into medical problems.